The Promise of a Loving Friend
by Parisa01
Summary: My promise to him was to be there for Sora, Donald and Goofy when they wake and be their guide. I was going to protect them and get them back to the King and Riku no matter what. I won't go back on the promise I made to the boy I love. Together, Me, Sora, Donald and Goofy will defeat the Heartless and Nobodies and we will reunite with our loved ones! RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sora

Hello everyone! I am back with the sequel of 'The Mission of a Keyblade Master'! I hope you guys love it! Disclaimer: I do no own any of the KH stories or characters. If I did I'd be rich and KH3 would be out by now! The only thing that's changed about Hana is her clothes. But if you're new to the story, I'll still put a profile up for you guys.

* * *

 **The Promise of a Loving Friend**

 **Name: Hana (means flower, grace or happiness)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft 11in**

 **Family: Ansem the Wise (Grandfather), Eraqus (Grandfather), Aviana (Grandmother) and Alex (Brother)**

 **Appearance: Fair skin, oval shaped face, round sea green eyes, wavy layered blond hair up to her mid-thigh, middle parting bangs, thick long eyelashes, arched eyebrows, rosy cheeks and lips and slim figure. She also wears mascara and red matte lipstick.**

 **Personality: Friendly, caring, understanding, respectful, intelligent, short tempered, can be quiet at times, emotional, keeps to herself, bottles up her emotions, protective, outspoken and stubborn.**

 **Usual attire of clothes: Red cropped tank top, short skater black skirt with slits up both sides, underneath is a pair of black biker shorts, knee length black stocking socks and ankle length black Chelsea boots with heels. She wears a black choker with a golden badge on it (like Terra, Ven and Aqua's), a silver gauntlet on her right hand, silver hoop earrings, a diamond silver bracelet from her father and her mother's diamond wedding ring.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Sora**

Hana:

I stood outside the Old Mansion and waited impatiently for Sora. Hopefully things went as planned in the Simulated Twilight Town with Roxas.

Looking up at the sky and placing a hand on my heart, I wish Riku was okay. I didn't know if he was or not, if he was eating as much as he should, if he slept enough? I just hoped he was alright, that's all I wanted. Yes, the past week has been hard for me without waking up to seeing the man I loved, but I knew I could get through it and move on. It wasn't going to be easy, but I know I could do it. I got the house sold and kept all my stuff in a house I bought back in Hollow Bastion. It was a lovely house, much bigger and I felt right at home.

"Um, hello!" My eyes widened and I looked down to see a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. I gasped.

"You're Sora, right?" I asked not believing my eyes and he nodded with a bright smile.

"Yep that's me, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Hana, someone told me to guide you when you wake up." I smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Sora." He smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Hana." He said. Sora was so nice, just like Riku said.

"Who are you?" I heard Donald ask and turned to him.

I looked down at him and had a cheesy grin on my face. C'mon Donald, my cheesy grin was unforgettable!

"Hm, wait a minute. She looks kinda familiar." Goofy said.

"Aw come on guys, have you forgotten me already?" I asked. They were scratching their heads for a few minutes and I sighed.

"HANA!" They both shouted in unison and jumped onto me. I couldn't help but giggle and wrap my arms around them.

"Aw shucks, you guys did remember me." I said.

"You really have grown up!" Goofy said and I pulled away from them.

"Uh Hana, do you know where we are?" Sora asked curiously and I turned to him.

"We're in Twilight Town?" I answered.

"Do you by any chance know why we were asleep?" That question made me feel a little nervous and I just scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, it's kinda complicated." I stated.

"Do you know where Riku or the King is?" Donald asked.

"The King should be in Twilight Town by now but I don't know exactly where…" I sighed and looked down sadly. "As for Riku…I don't know."

"Well we better look around." Goofy suggested.

We began walking with Donald and Goofy walking next to each other and the brown haired hero walked beside me.

"Hana…" I looked at him and stopped walking. "What's wrong? As soon as you mentioned Riku, you got sad."

"I used to be with Riku." He looked a bit confused at this. "We were boyfriend and girlfriend." His mouth turned into an 'o'.

"Did he hurt you?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, he just had other priorities more important than me. It's okay." He tilted his head to the side like a puppy which I thought was adorable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I grinned and nodded.

"Of course!" I said and suddenly a tear fell down my cheek. I just wiped it away.

"Well, I promise you I'll get you back to him!" He held up his thumb up and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

We all decided to ask around where the King maybe and of course people didn't know who he was. Then I suggested we go to the Usual Spot. I told them I knew some people who might have an idea of where the King is. Before we entered the Usual Spot, Sora stopped walking and crossed his arms. We stopped and turned to him.

"You know; I think I've been to this town." Oh dear no. Roxas was inside him now and the memories he had are somehow surfacing to Sora. "Hmmm, I guess I must've imagined it." Thank god.

We walked into the Usual Spot and Hayner, Olette and Pence all looked so bored. Didn't they have school or something? Or even any homework to finish off?

"What do you want?" That tone Hayner used, why was it so rude?

"Just wondering what was back here." Sora was too nice.

"Now you know, this is our spot." He said.

I walked up to him and his brown eyes widened when he saw. I glared at him murderously with my hands on my hips.

"What with the attitude?" I asked.

"I'm just not in the mood today." He said.

"Look you, they're not from around her. So there's no need to take your shitty attitude on them!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." He said and walked away. I was about to go kick his ass but then I thought I'd just leave him for today.

"Don't mind him." Olette stated.

"Is it his time of the month?" I joked and we both laughed at this. The other just stared at us weirdly; guys!

"I'm Pence by the way!" The dark haired kid stated.

"I'm Olette. The one who left is Hayner. Just ignore him." She said. "Hey have you guys finished the homework? Independent studies are the worst."

"Homework?" Sora asked confused.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Goofy exclaimed.

Olette and Pence both exchanged glances quickly and looked at the trio.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." The brown haired girl stated and I looked at them. Who could it be?

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face." My eyes widened and I gulped. Was it the guy who helped us when Roxas was in Simulated Twilight Town. Or was it someone from the Organisation, Axel, Xerina…or even that guy she controlled! "But he had this big round ears." I sighed with relief; thank goodness!

Sora, Donald and Goofy stood there and began to think for a good solid 5 minutes. I face palmed, they were so slow!

"It's the King!" I exclaimed.

"The King!" They shouted as if realising it on their own and I just sweat dropped whilst laughing nervously.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." The girl answered.

"Thanks guys." My new friend smiled.

"Hana, could we have a quick chat with you, before you go?" Olette asked and I nodded. I then turned to Sora.

"You guy go on; I'll meet you there." I said and they left.

"We heard what happened between you and Riku. Are you okay, Hana.?" Pence asked and I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna be fine." I said.

"Well, just know that we're here for you." Olette stated and I smiled with a bit more happiness.

"Thank you, guys." Pence took out a sea salt ice cream from their cooler and gave it to me. My eyes sparkled when I saw the ice cream and took it and ate.

"Ice cream always makes you better!" Pence laughed and I giggled.

I then began to walk to the station and finished my ice cream within minutes. I regretted eating it that fast because I got a brain freeze after.

When I got to the station, I was shocked to see Dusks attacking the trio. Sora, Donald and Goofy gave up and fell on the floor.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped in front of them. My Keyblade, Divine Radiance appeared in my hand and I began to fight the Dusks. There were so many of them, and whenever I destroyed a few, more appeared. But my using almost my full strength came to an advantage.

The King appeared out of nowhere and we both fought together. To be honest, it was a relief he came, the amount of Dusks was tiring me out. I wasn't used to fighting since I haven't fought for a few days.

"Hana!" He exclaimed and I turned to him. He had his Keyblade pointing at me and I joined the tip of my Keyblade to his. Both Keyblade began to glow immensely.

"LIGHT!" We both shouted and there was a huge and bright wave of light.

The light died down and I turned to the others who were pretty shocked. Sora was gaping like a fish and Donald and Goofy jumped onto Sora. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Shh." He hushed. "You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way." My eyebrows furrowed together and I smiled.

"The Mysterious Tower…" I whispered and the King smiled at me with a nod.

"Here." The King gave Sora a peach coloured pouch. King Mickey then began to run away and Donald quaked.

"Your Majesty!" He exclaimed.

"Was that really the King?" Of course Sora! He was right in front of you!

"It coulda been…yep I know it was!" Wow Goofy was actually smarter than Sora. Riku was right, Sora was simple minded.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald exclaimed happily.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh." Goofy replied.

"But we just him." The brown haired teen stated.

"Yep!" The Magician exclaimed.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora was definitely happy now to know that his best friend was out of the realm of darkness. "Well I'm gonna go look for Riku. Hana will be coming with me too. Then we can go back to the islands together. The 3 of us!"

"Really?" I asked with a sweet smile and pink cheeks. Riku was right, Sora was extremely friendly.

"Of course! Besides, Kairi is waiting for us." I smirked at this so cheekily; ooooh, Sora's girlfriend Kairi. "What are you 2 gonna do?"

"Gawrsh Sora, do you have to ask?" The faces they made were HILARIOUS! They looked so confused on what to do next now that it was so adorable! Me and my new friend began laughing at them.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Donald jumped up and down which made me laugh more.

"Your face!" I pointed.

They both looked at each other and then began laughing themselves. Ah I missed Donald and Goofy, they were both so funny.

"What do you say guys? Let's stick for one more journey! This time, with a new friend!" Sora exclaimed whilst pumping his fist in the air. "To…where again?"

"We gotta board the train Sora!" I said and Donald just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Treat

Hello my dears! If you loved reading Haruka's series, I'll be doing a story set in KH Unchained. But please, vote on the poll because it's important for me to decide who the protagonist will be! Thank you!

* * *

 **The Promise of a Loving Friend**

 **Chapter 2: Treat**

Hana:

So we went into the train station and just as Sora was going to purchase train tickets for the 4 of us, we heard a voice.

"Hey Sora, Hana!" We turned around to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. I crossed my arms and glared at the blonde haired teen.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing but…" He trailed off and lowered his gaze.

"We came to see you off." Pence finished his sentence and I grinned with a giggle. "It just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Oh really? Thanks!" Sora smiled.

There was a ring which indicated that the Magic Train was ready to board passengers, so we decided to get tickets. As soon as Sora took out the pouch from his pocket, Olette noticed something. She took out her pouch which was exactly the same!

"They're the same!" Goofy stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Olette nodded. That's weird.

Sora bought the tickets and as we were going to board the train, he stopped walking and I turned to him. He looked sad for some reason and I didn't know why. I felt my heart ache when I saw him sad.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" He answered and we went quiet for a minute.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You're thinkin' too much." Goofy stated.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and I frowned with furrowed eyebrows.

The others just stood away as we waited for our train. I kept staring at Sora, I could still tell he was down and didn't know why. He turned his head and noticed me staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked whilst walking up to me.

"I wanna try something with you. Just try and relax." I lifted my hands and placed them on the sides of his head. I slowly rubbed my thumbs on his temples. "I have this power where I can enter people's mind, see their emotions and memories. I can also manipulate minds and control others." His eyes widened.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He asked scared and I smiled with a little giggle.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to look inside your mind to see if you're alright." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, before entering his mind. Extremely deep in his mind, there were Roxas's memories in the Simulated Twilight Town. Slowly, I exited his mind and my hands returned to my sides. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously and I smiled.

"You're thinking about a lot, that's why you're getting sad." I lied and he nodded.

"Wow, you have powers!" He exclaimed and I scratched the back of my head whilst giggling.

"Wow, are you some kind of superhero?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'm far from that!" I exclaimed.

The train was ready to depart and Donald and Goofy entered it. Sora turned around to Hayner, Olette and Pence.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Hey Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" My eyebrows furrowed together, why was he wondering that?

"Positive…" Sora answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Hayner smirked and shook his head.

Sora smiled at this and suddenly a tear fell down his cheek. I gasped and wiped the tear from his face with a tissue.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I don't know where it came from." He replied.

"Pull it together." Hayner laughed and I glared at him.

"See ya!" Sora exclaimed and rushed into the train. I followed him and waved back at the trio of friends with a smile. The train then departed.

The brown haired teen sat there with a sad face and I felt so bad for him. I couldn't help seeing him like this, I couldn't help seeing anyone so sad, especially Sora. Sora was that type of person who stayed cheerful no matter what. I sat beside him and he looked at me. I smiled at him; there was something Riku told me which I know would brighten his mood.

"So, Riku told me you have a crush on Kairi." His blue eyes widened at this and his cheeks flushed pink.

"W-what? No way!" He exclaimed nervously.

"It's obvious you do, because when I said Kairi's name you started blushing." I smirked smugly and he averted his gaze. "You gonna tell her you like her when you see her?"

"Heh, I don't even know if she likes me back." I hit his shoulder lightly.

"Of course she would, you went all over the worlds just to look for her, and I bet she knows it." I smiled whilst winking at him. He chuckled whilst scratching the back of his head.

"So how did you and Riku get together?" Sora asked and I smiled to myself whilst blushing.

"It was my job to take care of him and train him. We started as friends but eventually fell for each other." I said as I averted my eyes to the ground. "He's really quiet and shy, huh?"

"Well I know he's quiet, but I didn't know he'd be shy." Sora laughed. "But, do you still love him?" He asked and I turned my head to him.

"Of course I do, I'll always love him…" I mumbled whilst placing my hand on my heart.

"Well, we'll find him and you can tell him that!" He grinned and I nodded.

"You know you remind me of my brother." I said with a smile.

"How?" Sora asked.

"He's always cheerful and full of hope just like you." I poked his head and he chuckled. "But you're a very nice person, just as Riku said."

"Haha, thanks!" He exclaimed.

The train got to the Mysterious Tower and stopped. We all got off and Sora got a little creeped out as the Magic Train disappeared when we got off it. We walked to the doors and I saw this fat guy peeping in; who the hell was he?!

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the Master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it don't matter how tough he is; once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" He explained and I growled.

"Heartless!" Donald and I exclaimed and I summoned my Keyblade.

"There is no way you can make him your bodyguard!" I shouted.

"That's right! They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why with all those Heartless at her side. My dear Maleficent is gonna help is gonna conquer everything! And since I got a debt to pay, I'm going around different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless special for her." This guy was literally explaining his whole plan to us. He's so stupid! He turned around and gasped.

"It's you!" He exclaimed.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here?!" Pete asked. Goofy then exclaimed to us how he's been causing trouble for ages so the King banished him to another dimension.

"Maleficent busted me out. Now your world, no, no, no, all worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" Pete laughed.

"Maleficent…huh…" Sora trailed off and they started laughing. Wait, wasn't Maleficent killed by…" She's toast!" He exclaimed.

"So you're the ones who did it!" Pete summoned the Heartless and just as the others were about to fight, I raised my arm up.

"You guys have just woken up; I'll take care of the small fry." I stated with a smirk.

"But Hana!" Sora whined.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a…" My Keyblade appeared in my hand. "…Keyblade Master."

I ran towards the Heartless with so much speed and I jumped over them. I began swinging my weapon with so my strength. The Shadow Heartless disappeared with just one hit from my Keyblade due to my strength. I fought just 20 Heartless by myself in just a space of 3 minutes, that was actually impressive from me. Hehe, I deserved a cookie for that!

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Come on guys, let's go see Master Yen Sid!" I exclaimed and made a run for it without even looking back.

I ran up the Mysterious Tower and fought the Heartless which were in the way, I did so quickly and made sure not to use all my strength so that I wasn't tired. I was just so excited to see Master Yen Sid and the Fairies again!

When I got to the top, I barged into the room whilst panting, there was always so many stairs and I ran faster than I've ever ran.

"Hi, Master!" I exclaimed.

"I saw what you did, you really have improved from the last time you trained." My eyes widened slightly and my mouth formed an 'o'.

"You watched me fight the Heartless?" I said as I walked to his desk. He stroked his beard and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, it's impressive." He stated and I grinned.

"So do I deserve a treat?" I asked with crossed arms and he took out his wand. The sorcerer waved his wand and a big, chocolate cookie appeared in front of me. My eyes sparkled and I grabbed it; my cookie!


End file.
